


I want to make you mine

by StilesHale91



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Step-Brothers, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Stiles Stilinski, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski determined himself to engage the pretty and smart Charlotte, meanwhile Stiles stays with Charlotte's son and the evening won't be as boring as Stiles imagined it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to make you mine

“Why do I have to go? I’ve already met Charlotte. Babysit her son…ah how old is he, five?” Stiles frowned as he was tying his sneakers being absolutely not pleased with the idea to go over to Charlotte’s place and look after her son while his father and Charlotte would be out on a date. It’s not that he was against the date. He thought Charlotte was really charming, pretty and smart but he had better things to spend his night, definitely not with her son. 

“Stiles for once can’t we do something smoothly without you giving a fuss about it? Please?” John sighed then looked back into the mirror to finish combing his hair. “Charlotte simply wants you to get to know Benny. Things started to get more serious between her and me; we were talking about a possible moving in together.”

“Yeah I know, but I planned to go over to Scott’s place to play with a super cool new shooter game.” The brunette boy huffed but eventually got up from the sofa and walked over to his father patting him on the shoulder. “You look great dad, perfect to finally engage her. I promise I’ll try to be nice.”

“Thanks Stiles….you’re really fine with this? If Charlotte would move in here?”

“Of course, I’m totally fine with it, moreover last time I talked to her, she was really sweet. She said she will never act like as some stepmother to me, trying to fill in any missing spot in my life but as a great friend, and it’s cool. I’m happy you’ve found someone like her, dad.” Stiles smiled as his father gave him a hug, then he stepped out of it, walking out and sat inside the police car’s passenger’s seat waiting for his father to get in beside him. “How old is he again?” Stiles asked as he fastened his seatbelt. 

“Fifteen.” The sheriff said turning on the engine and reversed the car carefully. “Only two years younger than you, you can probably play some game with him too.” 

“Uhumm yeah.” Stiles mumbled bored as he kept texting with Scott, still feeling rather upset as he couldn’t spend the night at his best friend’s house. 

When John parked down front of the house Stiles slipped his phone into the back pocket of his skin tight black jeans following his father up onto the porch, then once he knocked the door opened within seconds, Charlotte giving a gentle kiss to John and she gave a hug to Stiles inviting the both of them inside. It was the first time for the brunette boy to be in the house, he took a look around while Charlotte called a few times her son to come down. It was neatly furnished, modern style mixed with a little devotion for Jane Austin due to some laces and pretty cups, but all in all Stiles thought the place was nice just like Charlotte. He took a short glance at her, wearing a tight dark blue cocktail dress, with black wedge high heels, matching her waist length wavy brown curls. He didn’t even feel it necessary to wonder more about how it’ll be to wake up and not just greet his father but Charlotte as well, because she was really nice and had a great manner with style. He was snapped out of his thought as Charlotte now on a firmer voice tone called her son to come down. A minute after footsteps could be heard from upstairs, Stiles eyes ran onto the boy who lazily walked down holding a half banana in his hand chewing on the rest as he made his way towards them. 

“Hi, I’m Benny.” The boy said shaking hands with the older boy.

“Hey. Stiles.” He said watching how the other pushed the rest of the banana into his mouth then tossed what’s left into the nearby bin, however missing it, taking his look off him eventually and glanced back at Benny’s mother for a while then back again at the teen boy, biting onto the edge of his lower lip as he watched the other leaning down for the banana, his eyes were fixed on the other’s hot bum in the blue jeans, how his stripped orange-grey t-shirt slipped up a bit so he could see the hem of the other’s yellow underwear. His eyes widened as the boy looked back behind his shoulder and smiled as he caught the other staring. Was it real? Stiles wasn’t hallucinating it all? But he wasn’t as the other even bit his lower lip teasingly. Stiles eventually shook his head as he took too much time with staring and rubbed his forehead. 

“Okay, we’re going then, we’ll be away for a while. There’s chicken in the fridge Stiles if you feel hungry, or some chocolate. I just want to ask you for one thing to check on Benny’s room if he’s tidied it before you’d go to bed. I made the bed for you in the guest room in case you’d feel sleepy. Alright…Benny, don’t set the house on fire.” She said with a smile and pressed a kiss onto Benny’s forehead the boy pouting as he was sure the lipstick was now stick to his skin so he quickly wiped it off closing the door after them as soon as they said goodbye. 

Stiles looked back at Benny sensing he was rather uncomfortable just like him, not being fond of the situation that they were practically forced to talk. The older boy held his eyes on the other’s pretty brunette wavy and messy locks then his cute pointy nose, soon stopped with the observation.

“I’ll watch the telly and guess you’re busy with tidying your room then, right?” Benny nodded being rather relieved that he could finally go, first grabbing a package of chips and some cookies from the kitchen before he left to his room, the whole time Stiles resting his eyes on him, rather his hot thighs and arse. Once his soon to be step brother walked up the stairs, Stiles walked over to the sofa and turned the TV on, not really planning to watch anything as he wanted to chat with Scott but frowned as after a few minutes of silence the boy wrote back he was with Kira. He sighed annoyed, and began to switch through the programs, deciding to leave it on a music channel, meanwhile he played Nova 3 on his phone being bored as hell. After few hours of playing he quit the game, and checked the time on his phone. It was ten pm, he thought he’ll go and check on Benny if he was done with tidying, was he already in bed? He closed his eyes down smirking how he thought back about the young boy, bent down like that on purpose, the way he bit his lips while he was looking at him, he couldn’t recall if he’s experienced such open flirting ever before. He adjusted his jeans as soon he had a boner not wanting to go up like that. Before he would have left he got a text smiling as the text was from his father, that Charlotte said yes, after quickly sending a congrats text back the brunette boy made his way up to Benny’s room, opening in without knocking and smirked as he saw the room was still a mess, books, papers, empty pizza boxes on the floor, and the teenage boy was playing something on his computer. Stiles tucked his pants before he closed the door smirking once the boy looked back a bit startled at him. 

“Your room looks horrible.”

“Well I’ll do it later.” Benny said with a shrug, tilting an eyebrow as the other boy still was there. Stiles couldn’t believe how bold he was, as just few hours ago he was openly flirting with him, and now he acted as if nothing would have happened. 

“Come here Benny.” Stiles said watching how the other hesitated but eventually paused the game and got up walking over to him. “Your mum asked you to tidy your room and me to check on it, you see, it’s also my responsibility too.” He said as he wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulder, and sat with him down onto the edge of the boy’s bed. “So you’ll tidy your room as you were told to do so, but before that you need a little punishment, Benny.” He grabbed onto the boy’s upper arm and pulled him over onto his own lap, the younger boy immediately started to fight to get away, actually pretending it all, as this was what he exactly wanted. Stiles held him still on his lap as the other was lying on his chest bent over the older boy’s lap, the brown eyes ran over onto the other’s shirt as it slipped up again so he could see the boy’s underwear and he made the first hit on his bum. 

“What….what the hell got into you? Let go off me!” Benny said as he tried to do his best impression of being freaked out also pretending as if he wanted to get out of the other’s grip.

“Just stay still.” Stiles said frowning a bit as the other kept wiggling around and he hit him once more, harder this time and continued spanking him, till he eventually felt Benny holding tight onto his thigh and hissing from the oncoming slaps. As Stiles noticed that the other calmed down, a smirk crept up on his face, and he stopped the spanking, leaving his palm on the other’s bum. He pressed his palm more against the crack of the boy’s bum, getting no reaction, however when he did the same from lower, almost touching the boy’s balls through his jeans Benny moaned and held more onto Stiles’ thigh. “I guess your jeans are getting rather in the way.” Stiles said on a hoarse voice as he had a massive erection in his pants, he waited impatiently as Benny unzipped his jeans and Stiles helped him to push it down, then throwing it away onto the carpet. He grinned as he saw the Sponge Bob themed boxer on the other and he ran his palm first on the younger boy’s thigh then higher, again stroking the crack between his arse cheeks. Benny looked up at the handsome boy, Stiles seeing the neediness on him, and he smiled that he wanted it too. He spanked the other’s bum once more, smirking as now the whimper the other gave wasn’t painful but a needy moan. “Dad texted me he engaged your mum, so you’ll be my step brother.” He slapped the boy’s arse cheek once more. “What would you like your big step brother to do, hmm?” Stiles asked as he was squeezing the younger boy’s right arse cheek through the texture. 

“I want to lose my virginity.” Benny spat it out eventually, especially lately since he turned fifteen, his hormones were getting onto his nerves and right now with the handsome boy in his room his biggest desire was that. 

“You want me to fuck you, huh?” Stiles asked feeling an intense twitch in his pants, he’d not admit but the same hormone urges were bothering him too, he was struggling with it through years now with record numbers of jerking offs per day. He felt more than aroused that finally he’d lose his virginity as well. He slipped his fingers under the hem of the boy’s underwear and took it off him, panting as he saw those slightly sore arse cheek. “My fucking God…” Stiles gasped as he stared at the boy’s delicate bum and gripped onto his right arse cheek with his palm, giving it a mild slap, then continued slapping it. He gulped as Benny spread his legs a bit probably on purpose. “You’re so needy, aren’t you? You bent down like you did just to make me want you, right?” Stiles asked as he shivered into the feeling as he rubbed his finger along the boy’s hole and lower till his balls.

“Yes….” Benny said being so hard from the things the other was doing and saying to him. 

Stiles continued to slap his arse for a while, slapping his balls and hole slightly as well, smiling as Benny was moaning so eagerly from what he’s been doing to him. 

“If you want to be fucked you need to suck your big step brother off first, okay?” Stiles stopped with the spanking and smiled as the other immediately got off him and got down onto his knees. However so far he went all confident and enjoyed doing things like he’s seen in porn, the brunette boy leaned down pressing a small kiss onto the younger boy’s lips. “Have a safe word, okay? Plus a sign, as your mouth will be quite full soon.”

“Uhum….what about pants and the sign…I pinch your belly.” He said quickly being more than familiar with such from videos he’s been watching.

Once Stiles nodded he slipped his long finger onto his zipper and pulled it down. He sucked in his breath as Benny immediately pressed his cute nose against his bulge once he pushed his jeans down, he dig his fingers into those brunette locks as Benny was pressing kisses at his cock through his underwear. Stiles couldn’t wait any longer and pushed it down, getting rid of it along with the boy’s tshirt and his own as well, finally being completely naked. Benny’s beautiful green eyes widened as he gazed at the others thick and long cock, he was sure Stiles needed an XXL sized condom. “Suck me off, Benny.” Stiles closed his eyes tight once the boy pressed his lips around his cock, making him pant fast. Benny was taking almost all of his cock into his mouth, then felt him licking at his dripping slit. “Ah fuck, you’re so good.” He smiled as Benny pulled his lips off from his cock with a popping sound and pressed some kisses along his black happy trail. Stiles grabbed tight onto his locks and pulled him back onto his hardness deeply, panting as he heard the other was gagging on him. Stiles eventually let go off his curls and watched as Benny pulled away coughing and spitting some precum and saliva out of his mouth before he grabbed again onto his locks and pulled him back on his cock, he looked down watching how the boy was close to throw up so he eventually pulled his cock out and leaned down pressing a gentle kiss onto his lips.

“I want to take you fully again, please.” Benny said his lips glistening from the saliva and pre cum. He opened his mouth eagerly and after a short hesitation Stiles held onto his curls tight again, pulling him back, he ran his palm onto the back of the boy’s head shivering as he thrust inside his mouth, feeling his slit hitting against the back of the other’s throat, then quickly pulled out when Benny pinched his belly and bent down pressing few kisses onto the boy’s cheek as he coughed spitting out before he turned back to Stiles. “I’m okay, sorry. Guess I need more practicing to be better at such.”

“Yeah well, we’ll have time for such, Benny.” Stiles pressed his forehead against Benny’s temple as he felt the other’s hands pressed tight around his cock and began to jerk it off for him. “Get on the bed.” He followed Benny, positioning him to get on all fours. A moan left his lips as he stared at the boy’s delicate hole. “You look so delicious.” Stiles crawled behind him, biting onto his red arse cheeks a few times before he licked onto his arse hole, sucking at it while Benny was wanking himself slowly. “We’ll share the room once you move in, and I’ll start all my days worshipping your hot ass…fuck..I watched like hundreds of porn videos but this looks gorgeous…damn Benny.” Stiles ran his tongue along the pink crack of his bum biting onto his arse all over lightly. He pressed his tongue tight against the other’s taint, rubbing it there for a while which made Benny almost to come. Stiles placed his palms onto the boy’s firm arse cheeks, pulling it more apart then he pressed the tip of his tongue tight against it, pushing in for a while, however it didn’t go too deep as the other was still so tight. He pressed his soft lips around the other’s darker pink hole, sucking on it. He couldn’t get enough of the other’s petite arse, he looked down at his own rock hard cock and positioned it against the other’s hole, gasping how damn good it felt to just rub his slit against the other’s hole. He heard how Benny was moaning and wanted more, but Stiles didn’t want to hurry it too much, he wished to enjoy every single minute spent with the pretty boy. He slipped his hands onto the other’s waist, holding onto it tightly as he began to rub his cock against the other’s ass. “You really want this? Hmm? Tell me, Benny.”

“I want it so badly, I want my step brother to fuck me.” Benny whispered shyly, using such words being new for him, he pressed his bum more against the other’s crotch, Stiles yelping from the sudden pressure. 

“Jesus…and I thought I’ll be hella bored here, uhh you’re so precious.” Stiles mumbled as he pressed dozens of kisses onto the younger boy’s back before he pressed the wet tip of his cock into the tight hole. “We’ll do all kind of fun things together, will you like that Benny?” Stiles asked while he thrust deep inside the other’s tight hole. He hummed pleased as the younger boy whimpered a ‘yes’, before he pulled his cock slightly out, those brown eyes were fixed on how his thick cock was disappearing in the other’s perfect hole. After he’s had enough of staring the brunette boy leaned onto Benny’s back and began to lightly bite his shoulder then ear, licking onto it. “Will you let me to fuck your throat, to have those sweet lips of yours around my dick?” He smirked when the other nodded and began to wank himself faster, Stiles reached down, wrapping his palm around the boy’s hand feeling how he was desperately touching himself till he shot his cum onto the bedsheet, the older boy pressed few kisses onto his shoulder. “Such a sweet little step-brother, you’ll always come for me, yeah?” Stiles deepened his teeth against the other’s shoulder as he began to pound into him faster, reaching his orgasm with a loud groan, Benny moaning under him once the hot cum spread inside him. He remained inside him feeling his cock twitching till he went soft and it eventually slipped out of the boy’s sore hole. “Arch your back, yeah like that.” Stiles glanced down at Benny’s flushed cheek as he rested his head on the pillow and held his arse high up for him. “Oh…damn..” Stiles shivered from the view before he leaned in licking onto the other’s hole. “Push it all out for me.” Stiles mumbled sucking on the other’s delicate hole, eventually he pulled his head back a little admiring the view how the cum was dripping out of the other’s petite hole. After he licked him all clean, Stiles gently rolled Benny onto his back. “You’re so beautiful.” The boy mumbled before he lowered himself down kissing the other’s soft skin, his inner thighs, before he lied down beside him. “I’ll help you tidy up.” Stiles pressed a kiss onto the boy’s lips before he got up and the two soon finished with the room, just about time when Charlotte and John were back, the boys walking downstairs to welcome and congratulate them on their engagement. 

 

“So what do you think? Was her son alright?” John asked as he was driving them back home.

“Yeah, he was. I can’t wait to move in with them, I’m looking forward to teach him a few things.” The boy bit onto his lower lip answering his father while he was texting with Benny. “I mean, help him with the studying.” Stiles mumbled then licked his lips as the boy sent him an explicit picture of himself, slipping the phone back onto his pocket just so he could quickly adjust his half erect cock. “Yeah, I already grew fond of him, I guess.”


End file.
